1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decoupling inductance inherent in integrated circuits in series with the sources of voltage. In particular, this invention deals with internally formed capacitive compensation in the form of field effect transistor (FET) gate capacitance and reverse-biased diode capacitance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, inductive effects have been reduced by increasing the number of parallel voltage supply pins to the integrated circuit die.
Integrated circuit packages have been provided with extra cavities to accommodate discrete capacitors close to the die.
In both of these prior art solutions, manufacturing steps are added and additional cost is incurred.